Most trousers and similar garments such as coveralls are constructed using at least four panels of fabric which cover the legs and torso. The four panels are secured together by sewn seams, namely: a continuous inseam, outseams, a front rise seam and a back rise seam. The continuous inseam, the front rise seam and the back rise seam all intersect at the crotch of the garment. The back rise seam extends from the crotch and passes through the seat portion towards the waist. The front rise seam extends from the crotch and passes through the front torso portion to either the waistband, or the bottom of the fly. It is largely accepted throughout the textile industry that this type of configuration allows the panels to be cut and tailored so that the garment provides a flattering fit, especially in the seat.
These types of garments have conventionally been waterproofed by providing a waterproof outer shell. Alternatively, or in addition to a waterproof outer shell, a waterproof insert attached to the garment inside of the outer layer of the garment can be used, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. RE 33,966 entitled "All Weather Garment" by Robison, filed on Mar. 8, 1990, originally issued Feb. 19, 1991, and re-issued on Jun. 23, 1992. The above-referenced Robison patent explains that moisture penetrates needle holes of the garment's sewn seams, especially in the crotch and along the back rise seam. The Robison patent is directed to a method of sealing sewn seams in the waterproof insert to be watertight.